Tacuja Himuro
Hladna glava, toplo srce. Tacuja Himuro '''(氷室 辰也, ''Tatsuya Himuro'') je Josen-ov dvogodišnji bek. Bio je Kagamijev brat u SAD. On trenutno igra u Josen Timu, i njegov broj je 12. '''Izgled Himurove oči su sivo-crne, i on ima klizavu crnu kosu, i jednu dužu stranu koja prekriva njegovo levo oko. Ima mladež ispod svog desnog oka. Na ulično-košarkaškom turniru, nosio je belu majicu i crne farmerke. Kao Kagami, nosi prsten oko vrata, zakačen na ogrlicu. Kad igra sa svojim timom, nosi standardni Josen dres, s brojem 12. Za vreme polufinala Zimskog Kupa, Himuro je viđen u sivom džemperu. Ličnost Himuro se prvo pojavljuje kao kul, smiren momak, sa zrelom ličnošću. I kao dete, bio je nivo na čelu i pokazivao je svoju zrelost koju poseduje. On je takođe nežan i učtiv prema drugim ljudima. Njegovi saigrači kažu da dobija puno ljubavnih pisama od devojaka. Dobar je u sklapanju prijateljstava i socijalizanju, i on je jedan od nekoliko ljudi koji mogu kontrolisati Murasakibaru kad ode predaleko. Pun je borbenog duha i traži uvek dobar izazov u polju za košarku. Ne pokazuje ove emocije veoma često, i može se reći da često pokazuje pokersku facu, tj. da mu je faca skoro uvek bez nekakvog posebnog izražaja. On to negira, tvrdi i misli da samo pokazuje svoje emocije na svoj način. U obrnutu stranu, on ume da bude veoma manipulativan i lukav. Kao što je Kagami jednom rekao: 'Tacuja izgleda kao ozbiljan tip, ali ponekad ne štedi trik da bi dostignuo svoj cilj'! Himuro pokazuje istu aroganciju kao Generacija Čuda, i mrzi činjenicu da je on prvi koji je upoznao Kagamija s košarkom, on sam po sebi, nije prirodno nadaren kao Kagami za košarku. On je zavidan kao Murasakibara i Kagami zbog njihovih talenata. Isto tako mrzi što ga Aleks tretira kao da je još uvek dete, istačući da je on sada jači od nje. Takođe mrzi kad ga neko gleda s visine. Kada Murasakibara kaže da je igra protiv Seirin-a dosadna, i kada odlučuje da izađe iz igre i sedne, Himuro ga udara i brizne u plač, ističući da ga dovodi do ludila što ljudi s talentom kao Murasakibara, neće da se potrude i iskoriste taj talenat u potpunosti. Istorija Himuro je bio u Americi iz nepoznatih razloga, i bio je tamo kada se Kagami preselio iz Japana u Ameriku. Kada je Kagamiju bilo teško da nađe prijatelje, Himuro je naišao na njega i pozvao ga da igraju uličnu košarku zajedno, jer je njima falio igrač. Kagami se divio Himurovom talentu, i Himuro je onda Kagamija naučio kako da igra košarku. Takođe je rekao Kagamiju, da prijatelje steče tako što pokazuje ko je. Kako je Kagami jačao u košarci, stekao je više prijatelja, i sve to zahvaljujući Himuru. Njegovo divljenje prema Himuru je takođe raslo, i on je počeo Himura da gleda kao starijeg brata. Da bi zapečatili svoje bratstvo, Himuro je kupio dva ista prstena, jedan sačuvao za sebe a jedan je dao Kagamiju. Tri godine kasnije, Himuro diplomira, i kao rezultat, on i Kagami gube kontakt jedno s drugim. Bili su ujedinjeni kada su igrali jedno protiv drugog u ulično košarkaškoj igri, igrajući s različitih strana. Složili su se da ni jedan od njih dvoje ne posustane, i Kagami dobija prvi meč protiv svog brata. Posle toga, oni su igrali svake nedelje, i svaki od njih je gubio i pobeđivao isti broj puta. Posle 98 mečeva, Humuro je rekao Kagamiju, da ako izgubi sledeću igru, on više neće gledati Kagamija kao svog mlađeg brata, zato što je stariji brat uvek jači od mlađeg. U 99 igri, Himuro slučajno povređuje ručni zglob. Himuro gađa i promašuje, kao rezultat, Kagami trči za preokret. Došao je ispod koša, ali nije mogao da pobedi protiv Himura, i onda je namerno promašio koš. Ovo međutim ljuti Himura, i on završava tako što udara Kagamija. Rekao mu je, da sledeći meč, stavlja svoj prsten na kocku, prsten, koji predstavlja njihovo prijateljstvo i bratstvo. Rekao je da se prošla igra nikada nije završila, zato što je Kagami promašio namerno. Himuro je onda rekao Kagamiju, ako izgubi sledeći meč, pretvaraće se kao da nikada nisu ni bili prijatelji. Ali, pre nego što su uspeli ponovo da igraju, Kagami se vraća u Japan, a Himuro ostaje bez šanse da ga vidi, dok se ne sretnu u Japanu, dve godine kasnije. Za ovo vreme, Himuro je nastavio svoj trening s Aleksandrom, i drastično se poboljšao u svojim uličnim tehnikama. Njegov talenat ubrzo procveta do nivoa, kad je mogao da se meri s Generacijom Čuda. Nije bilo dovoljno ipak, kad Aleks i dalje bira Kagamija, što je izašlo kao bolno, u suzama i frustracijama za Himura. Priča Pre Zimskog Kupa Himuro je prvi put viđen na uličnom terenu, za ulično košarkaški turnir. On je sam pobedio Seiho, s rezultatom 32 - 51, kada ga vidi Kagami, i upoznaje ostatak Seirin tima, kad se meč završio. Himuro se obraća Kagamiju s Taiga, i kaže da nije očekivao da će ga sresti ovde. Kagami ga pita da li je još uvek apatičan, na šta Himuro odgovara da on samo pokazuje emocije na svoj način. Kijoši onda pita ko je Himuro, na šta Himuro odgovara da je on Kagamijev stariji brat. Kagami se onda seti njihove prošlosti u SAD, i kada završava, Himuro kaže da makar mogu imati svoj poslednji meč. Posle toga, on slučajno primeti Kagamijevog partnera, i pita ko je on. On se predstavi kao Kuroko, a Himuro iznenađeno pokaže emociju kao da zna to ime, i govori Kagamiju da je našao interesantnog partnera i saigrača. Kagami ga onda upita kako on zna za Kuroka, a Himuro napomene da je neko iz njegovog tima dosta pričao o njemu. Nastavio je s pričom, da će ga upoznati s njim kasnije. Kako je vreme da finale počne, Murasakibara se pojavljuje, istačući da Josenovi igrači ne smeju da igraju turnire koji nisu oficijalni, ali se ipak takmiči, zbog Kagamijevih provokacija. Himuro takođe ubeđuje sudiju da prihvati Murasakibaru kao igrača ovog meča. Meč je počeo, i Kijoši donosi prve poene Seirin ekipi. Himuro onda menja uloge s Murasakibarom u odbrani, i s njim u napadu. Pobeđuje Kagamija u jedan-na-jedan igri, i donosi prve poene svom timu sa usporenim šutom. Kiša međutim prekida igru, i Himuro tvrdi da će to rešiti kasnije. Kao poklon za njihovo okupljanje, on mu pokazuje tehniku koju Kagami nikada ranije nije video, što mu dozvoljava da dodaje kroz njegov blok, u pravom vremenu. Himuro se onda oprašta s njima. Pripreme za Zimski Kup Dan priprema za Zimski Kup, Himuro ide zajedno s Murasakibarom kroz Josen Srednju Školu. Rekao je da Zimski Kup ima više škola nego obično i da je Josen stavljen za normalan držač. Murasakibara primećuje da je njegov saigrač ushićen, a kasniji odgovor je da ne može da dočeka da igra protiv Murasakibarinih prijatelja i Kagamija. Himurov tim prolazi pripreme. Za vreme vežbe, Himuro gleda Murasakibaru kako blokira jednog od svog saigrača. Susreću se i on mu tada kaže da, iako se uvek žali, on je uvek najuzbuđeniji kada se vežba. Murasakibara onda odgovara da mrzi vežbu, ali da mrzi da gubi još više. Zimski Kup Runda 1 Himuro, zajedno s ostatkom Josen Tima, došao je da gleda meč Seirin protiv Touout Akademije. Kad je Kagami uspešno blokirao Aomine-a u prvoj polovini, Himuro kaže da je sigurno otišao da vidi Aleks, i komentariše da je opet imao drastične mere. Runda 2 i 3 Himuro i njegov tim, uspeli su da prođu drugu i treću rundu, a da ne puste svog protivnika da uopšte dobije koji bod. Na njihovom putu za hotel, Himuro sreće Aleksandru Garciju, i iznenađuje se što je vidi u Japanu. Ona pokušava da ga poljubi, ali je on zaustavlja u tome, rečenicom da je ljubljenje suviše upadljivo u Japanu. Izlaze napolje, i Aleks mu kaže da je došla u Japan da bi naučila Kagamija ono što nije mogla da ga nauči dok je bio u Americi, ali da će navijati za oboje tokom njihovog meča. Iznerviran, Himuro kaže Aleks da prekine da ga tretira kao da je još uvek malo dete. On kaže da ne vidi Kagamija kao ništa više sem neprijatelja, i da je on sada jači i od nje. Četvrtfinale Josen mora da igra protiv Seirin-a, i pre početka, Kagami govori Himuru da on nije želeo da se njihovo bratstvo i prijateljstvo završi u Americi, ali da se neće povući u ovom meču. Himuro olakšano kaže da će i on takođe dati sve od sebe. Obaveštenje je dato, da je Murasakibara već napravio faul, udarajući loptu prerano, a Himuro mu na to kaže da bude pažljiviji sledeći put. Kroz prvu četvrtinu, Himurov tim dobija prednost zbog Murasakibarine odbrane. Pre nego što se završi, Himuro pokušava da pogodi koš, ali Kagami uspeva da dodirne loptu. Njegovi saigrači Okamura i Wei Liu gube loptu od Kojišija, i prva četvrtina meča se završava 18 - 0 za Josen. Kako druga četvrtina počinje, Himuro je oduševljen Kurokovom tehnikom. Njegov tim nije mogao da zaustavi Seirin-ove napade, i završava se sa 27 - 18 za Josen. Za vreme pauze, trener Josen-a, Araki, govori da će Himuro morati da se suprotstavi Kagami, što Himuro prihvata s oduševljenjem. Treća četvrtina meča počinje, i Himuro uzima loptu. Njegov protivnik ovog puta je Kagami, on mu kaže da sada mogu da daju sve od sebe. On pravi potez tako što napravi lažni šut, zavaravajući Kagamija. Hjuga stiže, i Himuro je između Hjuge i Kagamija. On ipak šutira, s glatkim prelazom između prestanka i skok šuta, ostavljajući protivnike bez reči. U jedan-na-jedan, on je protiv Kagamija opet, on se seća svog razgovora s Murasakibarom. Himuro je objasnio Murasakibari da želi da prestane da bude Kagamijev brat. Dok je Himuro počeo da gleda Kagamija kao svog rivala, njihovo prijateljstvo i bratstvo su ga uporno držali. Himuro kaže da planira da smrvi Kagamija svom svojom snagom. Himuro upita Kagamija, da li ga on još uvek gleda kao starijeg brata. On onda donosi bod svom timu, istim šutom koji je koristio u uličnoj košarci. Posle toga, Himuro kaže Kagamiju da su oni sada neprijatelji, i da Kagami krene na njega kao da hoće da ga ubije. Na Himurovu žalost, Kagami biva izveden van terena, i uskoro se ponovo vraća posle tajm aut-a. Kagami onda kaže Himuru, da je završio sa svojom jadnom igrom. Meč počinje i Himuro kreće na Kagamija u opuštenoj formi. Himuro mu odgovara praveći dva lažna šuta, ali Kagami uspeva da gurne loptu nazad i kaže Himuru da prava borba sada počinje. U kontranapadu, Himuro opet ide protiv Kagamija, i koristi svoj poznati šut ponovo. Kagami, koji se oklizne zbog znoja na parketu, skače previše kasno da bi zaustavio šut, ali na iznenađenje, uspeva da pipne loptu. Himuro ga gleda skeptično. S Murasakibarom u odbrani, Himuro i njegovi saigrači su impresionirani i olakšani s jedne strane, pogotovo kada je Murasakibara polomio košarkaški obruč. U jednom momentu, on govori Murasakibari da pokriva košarkaški obod umesto što pokušava da dohvati loptu i spreči Kurokov fantastični fantomski šut. Himuro objašnjava da ova tehnika možda ima putanju, i da je razlikuje od njegove tehnike i njegovog šuta. I, Kuroko neće uspeti da boduje, ali na njegovo iznenađenje, Kuroko dobacuje loptu Kagamiju koji je zakucava. Seirin onda koristi njihovu novu odbranjujuću formaciju, što baca Josen na kolena, zbog Kurokovih krađa lopti. Pištaljka oglašava kraj treće četvrtine, s rezultatom 47 - 43 za Josen. Araki međutim smišlja plan: tim će upotrebiti Himura, jednog od Josenovih duplih asa, da probije Seirin-ovu odbranu driblingom. Meč počinje poslednju četvrtinu igre, i Seirin koristi istu odbranu i formaciju za Josen, s Kagamijem koji brani centar sam. Uskoro, Himuro je na jedan-na-jedan s Kagamijem, dok svi njegovi saigrači idu napred. Himuro izvodi dva lažnjaka, iako je za malo ostao bez lopte koju je pokušao da ukrade Kuroko. Kagami na centru njihove odbrane je opet, Himuro misli da Kagami ovo radi stalno, a ne može da podnese njegovu hrabrost, i onda se ljudi jer misli da ga Kagami gleda s visine i sažaljeva. Kagamijeva odbrana je bila puna pukotina, i onda on odlučuje da ga nauči lekciju. Prolazi pored Hjuge, ignorišući Fukujev poziv, i sprema svoj poznati šut ispred Kagamija. Kagami, koji zna trik, sprema svoj skok za sledeći šut. Ali Himuro je uplašen da on zna, i pušta loštu na prvi šut i boduje za svoj tim. Objašnjava onda da on može šutirati od zavisnosti skoka njegovog protivnika, i da je njegov šut nevidljiv. Sirin-ova odbrana je neefikasna kad Josen počinje da proširuje jaz i bude 58 - 49. Posle Seirin-ove pauze, Himuro je morao da se bori protiv njih trojice, koji su ga opkolili. Kasnije, Murasakibara odlučuje da završi sa svojim protivnicima, ali njegov zakucaj je blokiran od strane Kagamija. Na Himurovu oduševljenost, Kagami je ušao u Zonu. U kontranapadu, Himuro bez napora prolazi pored trojice koji su ga čuvali, i ponovo se suočava s Kagamijem. Koristi svoj šut, i Kagami skače na prvi šut. Ipak, on skače toliko visoko, da čak ni drugi šut Himurov nije odovljan da provali pored Kagamija i uđe u koš. Himuro je zaprepašćen njegovim izvođenjem, i seti se zašto je Aleks izabrala Kagamija umesto njega. Seirin brzo smanji razliku u bodovima, i u kontranapadu, Kagami navodi Himura da prođe pored njega, Himuro sam završi. Josen i dalje vodi 64 - 60. Josen uzima prekid. Zbog njegovih saigrača i iritantnosti trenera, Murasakibara kaže da želi da izađe iz igre, i da odustaje protiv Kagamija. Himuro odlučuje da ga vrati na mesto udarajući ga, vikajući da meč još nije gotov. Ipak, Murasakibara se nije čak ni pomerio, ističući da Himuro ima još manje šanse od njega, i pitajući ga da li zna razliku u talentu, i da li zna šta to znači. Himuro je povređen njegovim rečima, ali razume to i zato mu kaže da je on uvek bio ljubomoran na Kagamijev talenat. I zato, ne može da podnese da neko ko ima toliko talenta, hoće da preda meč tek tako. Murasakibara je dirnut njegovim rečima, i ostaje u igri i poslednja tri minuta. Himuro i njegov tim se vraćaju polako u igru. On onda koristi Okamurin zaklon, da se otarasi svoja dva protivnika, i koristi lažan šut da bi prošao Kuroka. Himuro se onda suočava s Kagamijem, i skače za šut. Znajući da njegov šut nema više nikakve šanse, on priznaje Kagamiju da je odličan i da je u redu ako izgubi, što Kagamija iznenađuje. Ali ističe da je njegov tim onaj koji će pobediti. Onda dodaju loptu Murasakibari, koji mu je vraća kada Himuro prođe pored Kagamija. Himuro onda postiže šut. Za dva minuta, Josen tim se oslanja na timsku igru da bi sprečio da Seirin dobije poene, u njihovu korist je 72 - 66. Himuro kasnije prisustvuje Kijošijevim prijemom, i komentariše da živi da njegov nadimak bude slomljen od strane Murasakibare. Tokon odbrane, Himuro lažira šut da bi dodao loptu Murasakibari, što kasnije opet rade da bi Himuro prošao pored Kagamija. Njegov protivnik ovoga puta je Kijoši, on kaže da niko osim Kagamija ne može da zaustavi ovaj šut. Kako on skače, Himuro pročita Kijošijev skok i odlučuje da pusti loptu na prvo puštanje. Ipak, Himuru Kijoši kaže da je izgubio ovaj duel. Hjuga onda uskače da blokira Himurov šut, u čemu uspeva. U Seirinovoj sledećoj odbrani, oni uspevaju da se domognu bodova i približe Josenu. Zbog toga što su pritisnuti, Lui i Okamura i dalje uspešno dodaju loptu Himuru. Himuro onda lažira okret da bi se sklonio od Hjuge i Kagamija, i da bi šutirao dodavajući Murasakibari. Kagami pokuša to da spreči, ali Himuro govori Murasakibari da ne dodaje nikome, nego da završi ovaj šut sam. Murasakibarin tor čekić biva blokiran, Himuro onda prisustvuje Kagamijevim Meteor šutom. Ipak, u poslednje četiri sekunde, on brzo uzima loptu i dodaje je Murasakibari, njegov saigrač više ne može da skače, što Himuro okreće protiv njega i krivi ga za stalno skakanje pokušavajući da blokira Kuroka da uzme loptu. Na njegovo iznenađenje, Kuroko je tu da zaustavi Murasakibaru, završujući meč s Josen-ovim gubitkom. Razočaran njegovim gubitkom, Himuro kaže Kagamiju da više neće sebe nazivati njegovim starijim bratom, jer je to deo obećanja. Kako Himuro prilazi Murasakibari, kaže mu da će pobediti drugi put, ali mu on odgovara da drugog puta neće biti, jer prekida da igra košarku, odustaje. Himuro se onda samo nasmeje, jer nije ubeđen u Murasakibarine reči. Himuro izlazi napolje, da bi pričao s Aleks. Ona mu kaže a je bio dobar meč, na šta se on nadovezuje i slaže, rečenicom da mu je žao što se onako ponašao prema njoj, i izvini joj se. Aleks odgovara da nije velika stvar, i da je meč bio vredan njenog dolaska u Japan. Njihov razgovor je prekinut od strane visokog čoveka s dredovima, koji nosi Fukuda Sogo uniformu, koji pita Himura da li je on onaj koji je sada igrao. Onda krene da mu se podsmeva, govoreći da tako luzer i gubitnik izgleda uživo. Ipak, iznervirana Aleks se ubacuje, ali on pokušava da flertuje s njom. Himuro onda stavlja ruku na njegovo rame, govoreći mu da prekine, i da mora s njim prvo da priča. Stranac ga onda udari niodkuda, što Himuro nije uspeo da izbegne. Njegov protivnik je iznenađen da je Himuro navikao na tuču, ali ponavlja njegov napad i udara Himura u stomak. Posle toga, zgrabi Aleks za vrat. Onda se pojavljuje Kagami, vikajući na stranca da ostavi Aleks. Ipak, Aleks namerava da ga udari i on to izbegne, oslobodivši je u isto vreme. Kagami je ljut, spreman da pokaže šta ume, ali ga Himuro sprečava u tome, kazajući da će biti diskvalifikovan ukoliko se sazna da se tuča igrača dešava trenutno. Objašnjava mu šta se dešavalo pre nego što je on došao. Košarkaška lopta je onda iznenada bačena prema strancu, od strane Kise-a. Stranac se predstavlja kao Šogo Haizaki, i objašnjava da je on bivši starter Teika. Kise onda preuzima odgovornost da porazi Haizakija. Posle toga, Himuro pita Kagamija iz kog razloga je došao do njih, na šta mu Kagami kaže da će mu reći sledeći put. Polufinale Himuro i Murasakibara dolaze da gledaju meč Rakuzan - Šutoku. Himuro pita Murasakibaru šta misli, ko će pobediti, ali on mu na to kaže da ne može da zamisli bivšeg kapitena Generacije Čuda kako gubi. Posle meča, Himuro priznaje moć Imperator Oka, tri Nekrunisana Kralja i kapitena Akašija Seiđuroa. Ali u isto vreme, pita se da li je to bila prava snaga Rakuzana, i misli da tamo nešto nedostaje. On misli da njihov tim ima beskonačan potencijal. Finale Pre finala, Himuro je pozvan od strane Kagamija, da pričaju o onome o čemu nisu mogli zbog Haizakija. On kaže da mu je žao zbog onoga što se desilo u Americi, i da hoće da budu braća opet. Himuro ga prekine. Kaže da je on taj koji treba da traži oproštaj, i izvini se Kagamiju, nastavljajući da se slaže kako će igrati kao neprijatelji i braća. Razume da je on kriv što je pričao s Aleks tu noć, iako nije želeo. Himuro se opet izvinjava što je bio sebičan i naneo mu puno bola. Kaže da će biti tamo da navija za Kagamija u finalu, i da će gledati kad Kagami postane prvi igrač. Onda odlazi. Himuro kasnije dolazi mnogo kasnije nego njegovi saigrači na stadion, jer se izgubio. Imperisoniran je igrom Rakuzanovog centra Nebuje. U četvroj četvrini, Himuro orktiva metodu iza Mibučijevog šuta. EXTRA IGRA Himuro se pojavljuje sa svojim saigračima, gledajući meč Tima Džibervok protiv Tima Strki na televizoru. Jedan od igrača tima Strki, bio je njihov saigrač Okamura. Oni se onda ismevaju i šale na račun njegove nove frizure. Kada je upitan za trenutni status tima Džibervok, Himuro odgovara da je njihov nivo isti kao Generacije Čuda, možda i viši. Onda kaže da oni imaju lošu reputaciju u SAD. Posle toga, Gold se ljuti na Himurove reči o Japanskoj košarci. Veština Jednostavno njegovi kvaliteti su individualni i visoki. On je bukvalno suprotan od Aomine-a. Odan do osnove. Izuzetno poliran pravoslavni stil. Kao elegantni ples. On je taj koji je naučio Kagamija kako da igra košarku. Po Kuroku, daje utisak kao Generacija Čuda. Čak je i Aomine po jednom viđenju mogao reći da je on kvalitetan igrač. On je, zajedno s Murasakibarom, dupli as Josen Tima. Mada, Aomine komentariše da nebitno koliko je dobar, on može samo da bude odličan koliko je običan, ne genije, nivo Generacije Čuda. Kise je takođe rekao da njegova veština nije izvežbana dovoljno da bi ušao u Zonu. Sa strane košarke, Himuro je vešt borac. Perfektni lažnjaci Posle toga što je bio učen direktno od bivše ženske NBA košarkašice, i treniran nekoliko godina da usavrši svoje moći, Himuro ima moć da kreira lažnjake koji su na profesionalnom nivou. Himuro može da napravi lažni šut na koji i Kagami, pa čak i Aomine mogu da padnu. Njegova uvežbanost je toliko dobra, da može praviti nekoliko lažnjaka jedan posle drugog, ostavljajući protivnika da razmišlja šta je pravo a šta lažno. Njegovo znanje mu je pomoglo da vidi i kroz Kijošijev lažni skok. Iluzija Šut Himuro takođe poseduje i čudni skok-šut, gde lako može da izbegne Kagamijev blok. Tajna šuta je objašnjena od strane Kagamija. U realnosti, Himuro baca loptu u vis dva puta: # Pre nego što lopta dosegne maksimalnu poziciju, baca je iznad, # onda je hvata i baca je opet. Za regularnog igrača, ovo bi izgledao kao jednostavan šut za 2 poena, ali s njegovim perfektnim lažnjacima, sve izgleda realno da prvi šut stvara senku i koja skriva drugu. Šut stvara vremenski raspon između viđenog šuta i momenta puštanja lopte. Bloker, skoro uve Kagami, pokušava da blokira na prvi šut i skače s tim tajmingom. Himuro onda okrene stvar šutirajući mnogo kasnije. Kijoši je komentarisao da je očigledno da je ovo trenirao i usavršao nekoliko godina. Prava stvar kod ovog čuta je što, čak i kad protivnik zna kako funkcioniše, i dalje ne može da zaustavi. Skakanje kasnije za blok je beskorisno, Himuro to može videti, analizirati i šutirati ranije, za šta bi bloker zakasnio. Ako bloker razume figuru i skoči u normalno vreme, on može da iskoristi šut i izbegne blok. Kako je viđena metoda da se ovo izbegne, previše je jednostavno čuvati oboje tim šutom u jednom skoku, što je teško, jer igrač mora da zabaci veoma visoko. Druga metoda je da igrač natera Himura da oslobodi šut prvi put. Zato što je prvo oslobađanje lopte manje i lošije, i drugi igrač može da blokira i zaustavi šut, čak iako je u pitanju niži igrač. Veze Kagami Taiga Himurov mlađi brat. Iako nisu rodbinski povezani, njih dvoje su bili i sad su ponovo bliski kao pravi rođaci. Himuro je naučio i upoznao Kagamija s košarkom. Prsten oko njihovih vratova dokazuje njihovo bratstvo. Iako je Himuro bio ekstremno ljubomoran na Kagamija i na njegov talenat, što je dovelo do rivalstva, koje i dalje imaju. Rivalstvo je jednostrano, Kagami njega vidi samo kao brata. Himuro tvrdi da više voli košarku nego Kagami. Njihova zavada se završila pre finala Zimskog Kupa, gde su se Kagami i Himuro sreli i odlučili da budu braća i rivali. Aleksandra Garsija Himurov instruktor. Ona je naučila Himura njegove lažnjake i smatra ga njenim detetom. Himuro to ne voli i kaže kako je jači od nje. Ona je takođe osoba koja je pomogla da se Kagami i Himuro pomire. Aleksandra je bivša ženska NBA košarkašica. Murasakibara Acuši Njegov dobar prijatelj i saigrač iz Josena. Njih dvoje su poznati kao Josenovi dupli asovi. Himuro izgleda kao Murasakibarin čuvar u timu, i jedna jedina osoba koju Murasakibara sluša, pored njihovog trenera. Himuro često potkupi Murasakibaru s hranom, da bi mu on pravio društvo, što znači da zna Murasakibarin ukus veoma dobro. Himuro predstavlja Murasakibaru kao interesantnog novog partnera, i izgleda kao jedina osoba koja može da mu naredi nešto, a da se Murasakibara ne iznervira. Niđimura Šuzo U noveli, Niđimura upoznaje Himura u Americi. Prvi put kad ga je Šuzo sreo i video, pokazao je interesovanje za Himura, zbog njegove lepote, rečima: Iako je bio vitak, nije bio lomljiv. Njegova najimpresivnija figura, ipak, bilo je njegovo lice. Bilo je predivno. Njegovo lice je bilo malo, s delikatnim karakteristikama. Dugački pramen koji pokriva njegovo levo oko jedino je širio misteriju oko njega. I kad bi se lepota kao on nasmejala tebi, siguran sam da bi ostao bez reči. Njihov dvoje su se vrlo dobro slagali. Citati * Ne držim pokersku facu, to je moja priroda. * Drži toplo srce i hladnu glavu, razmisli pre nego što nešto uradiš, i nikad ne odustaj! * Ti i ja smo sada neprijatelji. Kreni na mene kao da želiš da me ubiješ! * Niko ne može da pipne šut iluzije. * ZAŠTO? Počeo sam da igram košarku prvi. ZAŠTO NE JA? ZAŠTO ON? '' * ''Hoću da vidim da si postao prvi igrač na svetu, brate! Činjenice o Himuri * Dok je Kagamijevo ime povezano s tigrom. Himurovo ime je povezano sa zmajem. Prema BIBLIJI LIKOVA: * Njegov moto je: Ne očekuj od života da bude fer. * Njegovo omiljeno jelo su kiseli krastavčići. * Njegov hobi je igranje bilijara. * Njegova specijalnost je žongliranje. Prema KUROFES-u: * Njegov najbolji predmet je matematika. * Član je studenstkog saveza. * Ima i majku i oca. * Ima rođaka (18. godina) * Nije dobar u razlikovanju Američke i Japanske kulture. * Njegov omiljeni tip žene je snažna žena. * Provodi svoje vreme gledajući Američke drame. * Počeo je da igra košarku na savet svojih roditelja. * Njegovi najbolji košarkaški potezi su stopiranje i skok-šut. * Igrač na kojeg je bacio oko: Kagami Taiga * Himuro je jako popularan među devojkama. U mangi je spomenuta ljubomora njegovih saigrača zbog ljubavnih pisama koji mu stalno stižu. Himuro je u vrtiću bio u centru borbe oko dve devojčice, koje su htele da bude njihov dečko. Fukui komentariše da je Himurov apel više univerzalan (tj. da odgovara svim godinama). * Aleksandra je napomenla da su Himurove tehnike na istom nivou kao Generacija Čuda, što znači da može biti na nivou Nekrunisanih Kraljeva ili iznad. Slično Kagamiju, oboje su trenirani od strane ženske NBA košarkašice, što isto može značiti da Himuro može ući u Zonu. * Kad su bili mlađi, Kagami i Himuro su imali občaj da jedu hamburgere posle svakog meča. Kagamiju je ostala navika da Himuru ostavlja kisele krastavčiće. Category:Likovi Category:Tim Josen Category:Kapiteni Category:Igrači Category:Bekovi